New Adventures, Old Faces!
} |season = } |number = } |airdate = } |writer = } |director = } |next = } |image= }} New Adventures, Old Faces! is the 1st episode of Omniversal Heroes. Plot The timestamp is typed on a plain black screen, then is move downwards to the lower left area as the screen fades white, flaring a solar flare. After a few seconds, the solar flare fades away as a huge base is shown, crowded with many people. A teenager is seen leaning his back against a pole, alongside a girl. Teenager: Hey Gwen, when are we allowed to choose which guild we want to join so badly? Gwen: I'd say in about 1 minute, why are you so impatient Ben? Ben: Well, the sooner we join, the bett-*Get's interrupted by trumpets* The many men in uniform with trumpets sound the instruments as they march towards a red ribbon being cut down another man in uniform. A young man with light beige hair walks onto a stone stage as a round of applause sounds. Announcer: Listen up folks, this is the moment you've all been waiting for, it's time to join your adored guild! A round of cheers and applause sounds as the announcer bows in a 'thank you' gesture. As all curtains blocking the exits open, all the people who've been wanting to join guilds start dashing through their favourite paths. Young Ben and Gwen dash towards their favourite path, the Omniversal Guild Pathway. Ben and his cousin, Gwen are seen running through the plains, dashing straight towards their goal, the Omniversal Guild. Meanwhie lurking the trees, is a man with spiky pink hair and black clothing. He stares and follows the Tennysons as they walk through his "territory." '' 'Ben:' Do you think this pathway is kinda big? Cause I think we're lost... 'shocked:' Oh come on we're not los...where did we enter? 'Man:' You're in my land! 'Ben: Who's there?' 'Natsu:' I am Natsu Dragneel, the owner of this land! ''Natsu burns fire in his fists as he prepares to punch the two teenagers. The male cousin, Ben protects Gwen as he is punched in the stomach and is sent flying towards a tree, knocked out. horrified: What did you do?! Natsu: So you wanna fight too? Okay then bring it on! As Gwen battles the man known as Natsu, Ben wakes up and spots something near him. Curious, he crawls towards the pod. curious: Hmm... a watch of some sort? As Ben crawls closer, the watch latches into Ben's wrist as Ben backs away in shock. Many figures of the screen of the watch then show, changing rapidly until it flashes, enfulging ben in green light. in pain: Aaah! What's happening?! Gwen: B-Ben? What's going on? mad: Hey! Don't take your eyes off your opponent! Didn't you learn that? Gwen: Learn wha-*Gets punched in the stomach as well by Natsu* Ben looks as Gwen is knocked unconsious near a tree. Ben's eyes widen as he sees the tree tumbling down towards Gwen, about to sqaush her like a pancake. Ben screams no and charges, not caring what happens to him. Ben charges and throws Gwen out of the way and takes the falling tree head on...THUMP! The tree the burns down as a silhouette of a humanoid appears. 'shocked: '''Woah! What have I turned into? But guess I'll use this from anyways! ''As Natsu could not believe his eyes, he pinched himself to see if he was dreaming, but no he was not. Looking at the teenager to turn into a heat-based humanoid creature that looked like he was made up of fire with rocks covering some parts of his body. '' 'Heatblast: 'You know what? I'm naming this dude Heatblast! Hragh! * 'shocked: 'YIKES! ''As Heatblast throws flaming heaps of fireballs at Natsu, really making it a balanced match for them. Natsu barely dodges one fireball but gets shot in the face by another one. Natsu is pushed back and knocked into a tree but to his wild instinctins, wakes up quickly and continues the fight. Heatblast jumps and creates a vortex of fire, surrounding Natsu and takes out his air until he falls unconsious. Heatblast is then reverted back to his regular self, Ben. '''amazed: '''Wow, was that transformation from the watch! Awesome! Major Events * Ben, Gwen, Natsu make their very first appearance. * Ben obtains the Omnitrix Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Natsu Dragneel Villains Aliens Used * Heatblast Trivia Category:Episodes